Currently, there are several so-called “last mile” and “last foot” transmission systems which are designed to deliver high speed and/or high data capacity from one location to another. Several such systems use RF transmission to replace copper wire. Some of these systems are called point to point or point to multipoint systems and operate in various RF bands. A fundamental characteristic of such existing systems is that their RE transmissions occur in a frequency spectrum protected and regulated by a government body. These protected frequency spectrums, or bands, are licensed to certain license holders and only one operator (or a selected few) may operate in any given physical area. In such situations, rigorous rules apply to anyone holding permits for the usage of those protected bands. Another fundamental characteristic of such protected bands is that all users are licensed to perform the same type of RF transmission.
When operating in a licensed band the interference between transmissions is not only homogeneous, i.e., wideband, it originates from the same type of antenna to accomplish the same type of transmission and is thus controllable. Accordingly, noise (interference from another transmitter on the same frequency or on an interfering frequency) typically will be evenly spread.
In a typical licensed application, the frequency coordination would mathematically predict a certain low level of interference, and if you could not achieve a low level of interference, the license would not be granted. Once a governing body grants a license, then the user is afforded protection. Thus, in a protected band, if a narrow band interferer is detected, the licensed user could call the FCC (or other regulating agency) and ask that the agency investigate and rectify the problem. In an unlicensed band, the user is essentially on his/her own and usually no such official remedy is available.
Because of the licensed nature of some RF bands, only a limited number of companies may provide service within those bands. Thus, in order to widen the choices consumers have, it is desirable for service providers to be able to use unlicensed RF bands to provide high data rate capability to deliver high speed, high capacity data services.
In 1997 the FCC created a wireless arena called Unlicensed National Information Infrastructure (U-NII). System operators are free to operate wireless equipment in three sub-bands (5.15 to 5.25 GHz, 5.25 to 5.35 GHz and 5.725 to 5.825 GHz) without acquiring a licensed frequency spectrum. Part 15 of the FCC document specifies the conditions for operating wireless equipment in the U-NII frequency band. However, operators are not protected from possible interference from other U-NII operators transmitting in the vicinity or even other systems which utilize the same frequencies.
The IEEE, a standards group, is defining a wireless LAN standard, referred to as IEEE 802.11a for operation in the U-NII band. Equipment that conforms to this standard will operate indoors at the lower frequency sub-band i.e. 5.15 to 5.25 GHz. The ETSI BRAN group in Europe has defined an air interface standard for high-speed wireless LAN equipment that may operate in the U-NII frequency band. Equipment that is compatible with this standard may cause interference with use of these unlicensed bands.
One major problem with the use of such unlicensed bands is that it is very difficult, if not impossible, to control RF interference from other users of the unlicensed band. These other users may be using the selected unlicensed band for uses which are essentially different from that employed to deliver communication services. For example, the 5.25 to 5.35 GHz and 5.725 to 5.825 GHz bands are available for use for outdoor data communication between two points. This is typically a wideband use. The same bands are also available for other applications including radar. When the same band is used for wideband communication and also used by others for uses such as radar, data communications between sending and receiving antennas will experience significant interference from radar pulses, which are broadcast over a wide area in repetitive bursts.
In the current state of the art, there is no discrimination between narrow band or wideband interference. When interference is detected, it is usually based on a signal to noise ratio for any given channel, then the radio switches to a lower order modulation, from either 64QAM to 16QAM, or 16QAM to QPSK, or QPSK to BPSK. Such a lower modulation shift allows more tolerance for noise and interference. Similarly, for Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), the modulation order of the subcarriers is optimized for any given signal to noise ratio.
The prior art of radar interference mitigation is intended for use in currently licensed RF bands. However, radar interference is not an issue of great concern in licensed bands because there is little or no such interference. Most licensed bands are free and clear of other harmful interferers. As a result licensees do not have to deal with the issue of narrow band interference such as radar. Additionally, most unlicensed bands do not have strong radar interferers. However, there is other low level interference in the unlicensed RF bands. This interference is at a much lower level and has a different signature than high powered radar. Therefore, generally speaking, prior art interference mitigation systems do not detect radar interference nor do they attempt to avoid it.